


Jazzercise the Heart

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, jazzercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: It all started when Bokuto thought Akaashi told him to try out Jazzercise.





	Jazzercise the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



> Here you go Mitch since work has been so rough and its your bday week. Just.... don't ask me what it is because I have no idea.

“Oh my god.” Grabbing his gym bag on the way out the door, Bokuto was stopped by Konoha’s voice coming from behind him. Turning towards the sound, he tried not to think about how he was already running late. “What are you  _ wearing _ ?” The question was followed by a snort of laughter, so Bokuto knew he was about to get teased. Nevertheless he glanced down at his outfit. 

“It’s for my jazzercise class. I’m running late so I won’t have time to change when I get there,” Bokuto explained. The head and wristbands were necessary to catch all the sweat, the crop top was super comfortable, sleeves rolled up to his shoulders to show off his guns. The old ladies in the class loved that. The shorts were a little small on him, like those old gym shorts in American eighties movies, but he hadn’t done laundry in awhile so it was slim pickings in his dresser. Despite it not really being necessary, he liked to wear his volleyball knee pads because it always felt like they gave his knees that extra support. Overall it was a very practical outfit. 

“JAZZERCISE? You take _jazzercise_? What the hell even is that?” Forehead wrinkled, lips pursed it looked like it was taking everything in him not to start laughing.   

“It’s an exercise class,” Bokuto said, trying to infuse in his voice just how dumb of a question that was. “Akaashi told me to take it!” 

“Actually, Akaashi told him to take yoga because Coach said he should pick up some kind of discipline that would help him get in a good head space,” Akaashi interjected, appearing from the doorway to the kitchen, rice ball in hand. Taking a big bite, he raised both eyebrows at Bokuto as Konoha fell about howling with laughter. 

“How do you go from yoga to jazzercise?! The question was forced out between the hysterical laughter. 

“No you didn’t! You pointed right at the sign for jazzercise! You said you got to try it,” he said. He remembered it vividly, they were walking past the activities board, right after Coach had suggested he find something that would help clear his mind when he got frustrated and started to get lost in his head. He was complaining that it wasn’t really necessary when Akaashi had pointed out the poster. The only reason he’d decided to try it was because Akaashi thought it was worth a try. It had ended up helping him. 

“I pointed at a sign and said ‘yoga, try it’.” Bokuto’s brain stumbled over the fact that apparently he’d been wrong this whole time. 

“Well why didn’t you say anything before! When I told you I signed up you said that was good!”  

“You actually signed up for something,” with a shrug, Akaashi took another bite of food and wandered off into the living area, conversation obviously over. Following his movement, Bokuto caught sight of the clock. With a noise of surprise he hoisted his bag higher up his shoulder, and turned to hurry out the door, if he ran most of the way to the community center he might make it to class on time. He’d never been late to class before and he didn’t intend to start now.

* * *

 

Sliding into the dance room, he immediately threw his bag against the wall with everyone else's stuff, taking a second to catch his breath. One of the ladies came by and shoved a bottle of water into his hands. Taking a few greedy sips he straightened up to see a few of the other ladies migrating towards him.  

“We thought you weren’t going to make it today!” One of them commented, although he didn’t see who it was.  

“We were worried, you usually tell us when you won’t be here,” Aiko said, reaching out to pat his cheek. The Tuesday night classes were filled with all older women, ranging from around fifty to seventy year olds. A close group that had been coming to the classes for years. There were usually around 15 there on any given night, which was on the small side but he’d come to like it. Once he’d went to the Saturday class, only to find there were thirty five people there, none of whom he knew and it just wasn’t as much fun. 

“I just got a late start! Our lecture went over talking about our essay that was coming due and I couldn’t leave,” he explained, starting to stretch out his arms because the class started. 

“Yes, you can’t be missing school,” Mayuko tutted, shaking her head as if he’d said he skipped all his classes that day. Before he had a chance to set her straight the class was being called to attention. They went through the motions to warm up, the teacher calling out encouragement and asking about everyone’s week so far. Banter flew between everyone as they went through the motions, at least until the music came on and everyone started to get serious. He loved every minute of it. Muscles burning in a way that was completely different from when he worked out for volleyball. Focusing on nothing except for the steps and the moves that were coming up really did help him clear his mind. Even when he couldn’t get the steps down there was always one of the ladies beside him, laughing and coaching him along. 

After class ended, a sweaty mess, he headed to the showers for a quick scrub down. It was tradition that after class the group would go to the small cafe around the corner that sold the best mochi in town. They’d take their treats to the park, one of the only ones in the area opened late, and chatter away.  

“I have a granddaughter who’s about your age,” Kanae said, after they’d all settled down, treats in hand. “Grandson too.” 

“Kanae, he doesn’t need you trying to set him up with either of those young hooligans,” Kotomi interrupted. They’d had this argument before. Kanae’s grandkids were “hooligans” because one was in art school and the other was travelling to find herself. In Kotomi’s eyes that meant they weren’t good enough. It was only been six weeks since he joined the class and yet he felt like he’d gained a bunch of new grandparents. One’s who nagged him about school and what he was eating. 

“Besides he already has a man,” Ikuko butted in. The class was split down the middle. Half the people wanted to set them up with their own grandkids, the other half were trying to encourage him to talk to the cute guy from his chemistry class.  

“I really don’t,” he protested. Two weeks ago he’d made the mistake of mentioning this guy from chemistry, who was adorable. Super smart, personally he didn’t understand science at all, so half the words his crush said were gibberish. Regardless he could listen to him talk all day, especially when he got really excited about something. His hair was a disaster that stuck in all directions and sometimes he came to school like he’d dressed in the dark. Still. He was completely smitten.  

“Well you might if you would just talk to the boy,” came the rebuttal, as several of the old ladies nodded in agreement, sharing knowing looks.  

“But he’s so smart!” He really was. It was intimidating. For the comment he received a swift smack to the back of the head, one that almost led him to upend his mochi. “OW!”  

“You’re smart too and I don’t want to hear any of that nonsense,” Kotomi scolded him, reaching out to ruffle his hair, cancelling out the earlier smack.  

“I know I know. Still, I haven’t even talked to him before.” There was a round of tutting before Emi spoke up.  

“You really need to come to our Wednesday class. Tetsuro is such a sweet boy, you should get to know him.” Now everyone was chiming in, agreeing. The one other person who attended the weeknight classes who wasn’t an older woman was this mysterious Tetsuro. The ladies talked about him as if he hung the moon. Every since he’d been brought into their fold they kept trying to get him to come to the Wednesday class to meet him. He wondered if they did the same to him.  

“I’m too besotted to look at anyone else,” he declared dramatically, which usually worked to divert their attention. “Anyway, isn’t your son coming to stay with you this week Emi?” None of them could ever pass up a chance to talk about their children, so topic successfully changed, he sank back against the bench, digging into his snack as the conversation washed over him.

* * *

 

Midterms rolled around and proceeded to kick his ass. For the first time in weeks, he missed his regular Monday and Tuesday night class. He’d sent out a blast email to all the ladies and had a flood of emails back wishing him luck and telling him to study hard. The week before he’d left the class and opened his bags to find boxes of kit kats snuck in there.  

Now, Thursday night, all his midterms were over with and he was mentally exhausted. His brain was begging for him to just go to bed but he didn’t want to wait till Monday to go back to class. There was nothing that could make him brave the weekend classes again. With every step that he could closer to class, a weight seemed to lift off of him and he seemed to fill with energy. Changing in record time, he bounced into the dance room, throwing open the door.  

“Hey hey hey!” 

“Bokuto!” A chorus went up and he was immediately swarmed with people fussing over him and asking after his schooling. A loud cough came from outside the group.  

“I didn’t realize I was so easily replaced,” sounding affronted, Bokuto had a second to come to the conclusion that this must be the infamous Tetsuro before the woman moved to the side for him to see someone he was very familiar with.  

“KUROO?!” The strangled yelp left him before he had time to think about it. Immediately all the little old ladies perked up.  

“Do you two know each other?” Emi asked sweetly, as if that voice had ever fooled anyone.  

“We uh… we have chemistry class together,” Kuroo supplied, pulling complicated faces as if he was trying to communicate something to the ladies, many of whom started to titter at each other under their breath. It was too much to hope that the ladies wouldn’t make the connection, so all he could hope was that they wouldn’t say anything. 

“Oh I think I remember you mentioning someone in your chemistry class,” Aiko said, sending glances between the two of them. He could feel his face starting to turn red but before he could see anything Kuroo let out a hiss and was shaking his head. The wheels in his head started to very slowly turn , picking up momentum as the other ladies started to drop in their own little comments. 

“I thought I remembered a comment about someone with, what was the word, wild? Hair,” Kotomi chimed in, thoughtfully tapping her finger against her chin. The comments could be directed at either one of them they were so vague, and when he gathered up the nerve to look at Kuroo again it was to find his face pink, despite the grin he seemed determined to keep in place. 

 “Come on now class! We’re going to switch things up a little. Everyone grab a partner,” the teacher called out and Bokuto immediately knew that she was in on it. Whatever ‘it’ was. Everyone dispersed before he even had a chance to think, leaving him and Kuroo alone together. They’d never done any kind of partnering up before, so this whole thing was new. Now that they were alone he had a second to take in what Kuroo was wearing. 

“Nice outfit,” slipped out his mouth before he could stop it. Kuroo’s clothes were much the same as his, dorky head and wristbands, ridiculous socks and a garish shirt that had a tiger on it. The only thing missing were the knee pads.  Kuroo seemed to take a second to gauge his sincerity, before glancing down at his own outfit.  

“Thanks you too,” he said, amusement leaking into his voice. “So, have they been trying to set you up with me this entire time too?” Out of reflex, Bokuto started to follow along with the instructor, Kuroo doing the same beside me. 

“I’ve only been coming for a couple of months but yeah they have,” Bokuto said, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“What, and you were never tempted to come meet me?” Kuroo asked.  

“You never came to see me either!” Bokuto pointed out, slightly out of breath at this point, arm flying off to the side and narrowly missing Kuroo’s face.  

“I’m not sure that I would trust these ladies to set me up. They’re devious,” he pointed out, throwing in an impromptu spin. It was almost disconcerting how quickly they fell in step with each other, rhythms aligning.  

“That the are,” he agreed. Briefly their eyes met and Bokuto’s heart leapt into his throat. To take the leap or not. “Even after I told them I had a crush on some guy in my chemistry class they still pestered me about it,” he said, watching closely out the corner of his eye for a reaction. Apparently that wasn’t necessary because Kuroo immediately lost his footing mid step as he tried to change direction and crashed right into him. They landed in a pile, groaning at elbows connected with stomachs and knees hit the floor. 

“Oh dear are you boys alright,” someone asked, hands immediately coming to help them up. As if these old woman could just haul their weights off the floor. Untangling themselves, they got up giggling, Kuroo trying to assure them everything was okay. Slowly everyone went back to their positions, throwing speculative looks over their shoulders.  

“I’m so dumb,” Kuroo said under his breath as the music started back up again.  

“Join the club,” Bokuto replied cheerfully. If that reaction was anything to go by, obviously his crush was reciprocated. 

“Do you want to get something to eat after this?” Kuroo asked, turning to face him. 

“I’d love to. We better sneak out of here before they try to follow us,” Bokuto said, nodding his head in the direction of the women half heartedly doing moves as they tried to listen in. 

“I hate that they were right.”  

“ We should have known better. We make a break for it on the count of three?” Grabbing his hand Kuroo started to count down, tugging him along when he got to zero, the two of them tripping over themselves as they sprinted down the hall laughing, oblivious to the fact that no one was chasing them. Caught up in the fact that this was finally happening, here and now, with so much left to look forward to. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So turns out jazzercise is NOT what I thought it was..... so for the sake of the story pretend it is a high energy fun filled dance class with lots of arm movements and pizazz. 
> 
> Anyway come talk to me about these nerds on [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
